User talk:Anomalous13
Video Achievement Can there be a video achievement track? Drénay Bloons 2 Screenshots Got to http://www.ninjakiwi.com/blog for updates and screenshots on Bloons an other ninjakiwi games. Welcome Hi, welcome to Bloons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mojo22106 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zelda311 (Talk) 23:42, January 15, 2010 Only admins can delete things. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 00:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Links Oh and one more thing. Links to articles within the Wiki can be added to pages by just clicking the "Link" button at the top of the edit box and typing in a page name. Links can also be added in Source mode by clicking the "Source" button at the top of the edit box. Then, in Source mode, links are added by putting in double open square brackets ( [ ) at the beginning of the article name and double closed square brackets ( ] ) at the end. Example: M.O.A.B. When the above is inputted in Source mode it will look like this in normal mode and when looking at the page: M.O.A.B. Hope that helps! Juicestain09 17:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin Status Due to your level of commitment and knowledge, I have promoted you to the title of Administrator! Congratulations and Good Luck! Juicestain09 03:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* I'm too young to register. 17:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider (<-Future Account Name) Technical Backfire! Try looking at the Polls on the menu page. Polls When is there going to be a new poll? - Unsigned comment by Roberto1205 I asked Juicestain09 awhile back, but he's not answering. If he doesn't answer by tommorrow I'll make the poll. Mojo22106 01:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Been busy Sorry I haven't been doing a whole lot lately, I've been really busy. Got a bunch of stuff to figure out so I've been busy and will be for a little bit. Juicestain09 16:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I am now able to access Images and Videos! I can submit either one! Hey! I'm the blue bloon that only a Sun God can take care of! Screenshot/Naming How do you take a screenshot, and what do I name a track screenshot from BTD4E? If it's the Beach Track, then is it TrackEA? (E stands for Expansion) -- Unsigned comment by KirbyRider Sure. -- Mojo22106 19:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't it be Track4EA.fileextension ? -- Unsigned comment by Roberto1205 Please sign your comments, I don't know who is talking. Thanks for saying that Roberto. Any track file name in BTD4E will be Track4EA.fileextension. -- Mojo22106 19:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Still, I don't know how to take a screenshot. KirbyRidersFamily 21:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider Of a track? It's confusing typing it here but I need to know this: #What type of computer do you use (Gateway, Apple Mac, Dell, etc)? #If you have Windows, do you know how to open MSpaint? #What track and game are you uploading? #Do you have Adobe Reader? -- Mojo22106 21:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) 1. I have a computer. a DELL computer. 2. I know how to open MSPaint! 3. BTD4E Tracks and other tracks without pictures! 4. I should. NEVERMIND, I'll tell the the process with my best try on your talk page. -- Mojo22106 22:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? I am at the rank of Green Bloon with 515 points. Admin Sometime before, you told 52 more edits till admin. I would like to know how many more edits. -- Another unsigned comment by Roberto1205 Until we get more signed up contributors or Juicestain09 holds off the request (to not make you admin for the time-being) you can't be an admin. Please note that I said that right before Juicestain made the request. -- Mojo22106 20:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Please stop removing things from the Monaco sidebar that I put in. You did it with the users list and now you did it with the recent changes link. I use those as easy ways to get to those pages and would really appreciate you leaving them there. Juicestain09 07:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The users list is under the community tab and there's already a recent changes below the Monaco sidebar. Going to your home page also shows more recent changes. So you want me to put it back or you? -- Mojo22106 07:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The users list was taken out at one point and I had to put it back in. And if you check the links for the "Recent Changes" IN the sidebar, and the "Recent Changes" UNDER the sidebar, you will notice that they go to 2 different pages. Juicestain09 07:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The Recent Changes page is the same as a user's home page. Is it really needed? -- Mojo22106 07:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya I guess it really isn't needed. But please, just don't remove things from the sidebar. I use most of it to get around easier and quicker. Juicestain09 07:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok. -- Mojo22106 20:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Kirby Rider here! Listen, can you promote me to the rank of yellow bloon? KirbyRidersFamily 21:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider Milestone? I added the most pictures on the wiki. Is that a Milestone? KirbyRidersFamily 18:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider Moving You said you might move the wiki. '''If '''not, then will you desert the wiki or stay behind edit? If yes, what is the URL? P.S. Sorry if it sounds like I'm persuading you. Roberto1205 20:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) How to move a wiki How do I move my Wiki to a new host? :A::#Download a database dump from Special:Statistics on your wiki (towards the bottom). :#Contact the new host and they will explain how they want you to upload the database dump (you can usually use Special:Import). :If moving to ShoutWiki, you will have to either e-mail them at technical@shoutwiki.com with the link to your wiki and the link to the new wiki or file a bug report at BugZilla.shoutwiki under imports with the same links. :B::#If you're moving to your own server, you may use MediaWikiDumper — a tool that makes much better dumps than Special:Statistics (preserves all diff links, logs, images, deleted edits etc.).Roberto1205 12:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back WELCOME BACK Mojo22106. I'm glad to see you. Have you seen Juicestain09 or KirbyRidersFamily? Also how do I promote you to admin status? -- One of the many unsigned comments by Roberto1205 :P Why are you asking how do you promote me to admin status? By the way, I've decided to promote you to an admin due to Juicestain09's disappearance. In the event that Juicestain09 does return, we will discuss whether you keep your administrator privileges. Congrats, Mojo22016. : A Wikia Contributor, don't impersonate Mojo22106. Roberto1205 13:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm sorry, I didn't sing my comment properly. This IS actually Mojo. -- Mojo22106 05:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC): First answer: : Second answer : Why I'm confused :: Wait, A wikia contributor is Mojo22106? Roberto1205 13:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Yes that was me, and you blocked my IP address when I'm not logged in. How are you an administrator? When?! What happened to Juicestain09???? -- Mojo22106 04:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::* I became an admin after three months of Oasis. ::* I applied for an adminship because there were appearently very few edits.(Where is KirbyRidersFamily?) ::* I got adminship ::* I don't know. ::* His very last edit was his Bloons PSN blog. ::* R.I.P. Juicestain09 ::: Why I blocked you ::* SPAM ::* Once, when you edited the main page, it said, "October 11, 2010 - A Wikia contributor joins the wiki!" Roberto1205 17:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL, that was my bad. I didn't know that "A Wikia Contributor" was the new name for "Unregistered Contributor". I'll remove that. I still prefer Unregistered Contributor. By the way, I was planning to make you an admin a few months ago, but I was waiting for Juicestain09's approval and he disappeared. Well, congratulations on being an administrator now! -- Mojo22106 23:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Any ideas on how to attract more visitors? : First off, we need to get the group back together(Juicestain09, Mojo22106, KirbyRidersFamily, Roberto1205). Then we can start on getting visitors.Roberto1205 23:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Any suggestions? -- Mojo22106 00:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC)